


Strange

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nursing Kink, Prostate Massage, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Stranger to Yuuri than the thought He wants to nurse from me is the thought I want him to nurse from me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

Stranger to Yuuri than the thought _He wants to nurse from me_ is the thought _I **want** him to nurse from me_. Yuuri looks at Yuri as he puts his skates away, eyes catching on the blond’s soft lips. Blood starts to pool in his groin as he remembers the warmth of those lips against his skin. Yuuri wants the gentle tug of them, the blissful look of contentment Yuri always gets as he nurses. The dark-haired man is completely hard under his practice clothes, and he would be embarrassed, but they’re alone, with only Victor to walk in on them . . .

“Baby,” he asks softly, unzipping his jacket and slowly pushing up his shirt, “Would you like to nurse from Mommy?”

Yuri looks at him slack-jawed, caught somewhere between disbelief and breathless want.

“Please?” Yuuri requests, blushing.

The blond makes a strangled noise and nearly lunges for the dark-haired man, pulling Yuuri down to straddle the bench with him. The raven-haired man sighs as Yuri takes a nipple into his mouth, his younger lover sucking and rolling the nub with enthusiasm, sending little jolts down Yuuri’s spine. The dark-haired man cards the fingers of one hand through Yuri’s hair, enjoying the way the strands slip between his fingers. Yuuri’s breath hitches briefly as the blond’s teeth graze a nipple, not enough to hurt, just enough to spark pleasure at the stimulation. The black-haired man basks in the warmth of arousal as Yuri lavishes his chest with attention.

The rink side door clicks open quietly, admitting Victor. The silver-haired man looks at his lovers on the bench in surprise. “Baby? Did you need to nurse?” he inquires, looking concerned.

Yuri lets go of Yuuri’s nipple, his lips wet and shining. “Mommy asked to nurse me,” he replies in unmistakable delight before switching to the untouched side of Yuuri’s chest.

Victor’s eyes go wide and a little dark as he turns to look at Yuuri. His dark-haired lover blushes but doesn’t deny it, shifting on the bench. The movement drags Victor’s eyes down to the press of Yuuri’s erection in his pants. “I just wanted him to,” the Japanese man murmurs. 

Victor moves towards his lovers like a wildcat stalking prey, leaving Yuuri feeling a little exposed under his gaze. “I can see that,” Victor breathes as he reaches the bench, slipping his hand between them to gently cup the raven-haired man’s length.

Yuuri’s breath hitches under the faint press of Victor’s hand. The gentle warmth makes him ache, and he knows his cock is leaking into his underwear. Victor reaches out, grabbing a stool so he can settle beside the younger men. Yuri tugs gently at the black-haired man’s nipple, making him gasp, and Victor leans in to steal the sound from his lover’s lips.

Yuuri lets the silver-haired man devour him, his fingers in Yuri’s hair stilling. He keeps his hand on the blond’s head, cradling his younger lover to his chest. Little licks of pleasure spark down Yuuri’s spine as the blond teases his nipple.

“Such a good Mommy to our boy,” Victor murmurs, stealing kisses from Yuuri’s wet, swollen lips. The dark-haired man jolts as someone’s hand tugs at the bud not in Yuri’s mouth. “Yurio, can you let Mommy see how happy he makes you?”

Yuuri turns his head to look down at Yuri. Contentment paints the blond’s face as he looks up, the exact look Yuuri had wanted to see on his lover, and desire too, burning in his blue-green eyes. It’s too much for Yuuri, who whimpers as he comes. Victor supports him gently through his orgasm as Yuri goes back to nursing. 

The older Russian slips a hand under the blond, pressing at his perineum and making warmth pool in his groin. “Sit up and look at Mommy, Yurio,” Victor directs. “Show him how much you enjoyed this.” Yuri follows his instructions and takes his mouth from Yuuri’s chest reluctantly, red-faced as his silver-haired lover massages his prostate. Yuuri smiles gently. The blond only lasts two more presses of Victor’s fingers before he comes in his practice clothes, Yuuri and Victor drinking in the sight of him. 

“Good boy,” Victor praises, removing his hand. He kisses the blond and then passes him off to Yuuri.

“Thank you for indulging me,” the dark-haired man says gratefully before laying a light kiss on Yuri’s lips.

“I liked it too,” his lover mumbles into the skin of Yuuri’s neck, leaning against him for support.

“Victor, do you . . . ?” Yuuri begins, trailing off uncertainly. His eyes dart to the bulge in Victor’s pants and then back up to the silver-haired man’s face.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” the older man murmurs, standing up and freeing his erection from his clothes. Yuuri leans in hesitantly, taking just the crown in his mouth and tonguing the slit, tasting Victor’s precome. The silver-haired man’s breath hitches, his left hand twitching towards Yuuri’s hair before dropping back to his side. Yuuri reaches out, bringing Victor’s hand to rest gently on the back of his head as he carefully takes more of Victor into his mouth. Yuri and Victor watch with interest, making the dark-haired man flush under the heavy weight of their gazes.

Then the blond tugs Victor a little closer to the bench, lifting his head to lave at the base of Victor’s cock, where Yuuri can’t reach. “What a considerate boy, helping Mommy,” Victor laughs lightly, a little breathless. His right hand comes up to Yuri’s head, sinking into the blond’s hair and holding him close. Yuuri relaxes as Yuri teases the base of Victor’s cock, sucking and swallowing as best he can around Victor’s erection. The silver-haired man smiles as his lover relaxes, starting to tease and explore with his lips and tongue.

“That’s it,” he encourages, starting to thrust gently into Yuuri’s mouth. “You’re doing beautifully.”

Yuri sucks gently at the silver-haired man’s balls before working his way back up, letting Victor’s length slide across his tongue on its way to Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri whimpers at the sight, the sound vibrating pleasure down Victor’s cock, making him groan. “Just a little more,” he murmurs, sinking a little deeper into the dark-haired man.

Yuri takes that as his cue to pepper kisses along the stretch of Yuuri’s lips, wetting Victor’s cock and Yuuri’s mouth where the two are joined. Yuuri flushes, moaning under the attention. Victor pulls back, leaving just the tip in Yuuri’s mouth as he comes, and then pulls out entirely, spilling over Yuuri’s lips when it seems like the dark-haired man won’t be able to keep up with the flow of come. Yuri darts in immediately, kissing Victor’s essence from Yuuri’s lips and then chasing the taste inside of his older lover’s mouth. Yuuri whines, flushing as the blond tastes Victor on him.

“Yurio,” his silver-haired lover murmurs. “Be gentle with Mommy. Don’t let him get too worked up.”

“He asked,” Yuri mutters somewhat petulantly, kissing Yuuri one last time before pulling back.

“And I’ll ask again if you’re good,” Yuuri promises, making Yuri look up hopefully. “But right now you have to behave.”

Victor looks at Yuuri approvingly as Yuri settles, turning his head up for a kiss and then obediently going to change once he’s gotten it.

“Good job,” the silver-haired man murmurs in Yuuri’s ear in praise, making him shudder. “Let’s get changed and have some dinner.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees. His smile won’t leave his face all the way back to Yu-topia.


End file.
